The detection and monitoring of alkene and alkyne is of great interest and importance. Current methods for alkene and alkyne detection, differentiation and quantitation are expensive and there is a growing need of a method that is low-cost and ease-of-use. Containing unsaturated functional groups, alkene and alkyne are capable of undergoing Diels-Alder type reactions.